Never thought we'd meet again
by Valledorthedragon
Summary: He was dead. He wouldn't regret his descicion to save his team members but now he was all out of gas. A Titan approaches ready to finish him off. I'm sorry Marco, Jean thinks as his death approaches. For my sisters birthday- Happy Birthday KT
1. Chapter 1

Never thought we'd meet again- snk short  
Chapter 1 - I'm sorry Marco

**Authors note: hey guys so something different to usual this time- it's my sisters birthday and she loves this anime so Attack on Titan everyone^^ I probably won't do more fics with this anime as its a special birthday thing but I hope you enjoy it anyway :-D so here it is- next chapter tommorow as always- HAPPY BIRTHDAY KT!^^**

Jean stared at the steaming corse of the Titan, baring his teeth slightly in anger and disgust.  
"Damn it." He cursed. All that fighting to stay alive, and this is how he dies. Because of a single, stupid Titan- and that's not even the one that's going to kill him. Still, it wasn't like he was going to regret his descicion.

This Titan had come out of nowhere, and he'd distracted it, allowing the rest of his group to escape. He'd managed to take it down, but he'd been reckless with his gas. It wasn't the first beast they'd run into, and now he was all spent up. He pulled the trigger on his blades. A lack of a hiss confirmed it. He was a goner. The others had left, assuming he was in tow. They probably think he'd been eaten by now- if they've looked back and discovered he's no longer there.

"Damn it..." He cursed again, barely a mutter. He was stuck out here. He slowly sank to the ground. So this was it... He had nothing left to do now, but to wait for another stupid Titan to come along and finish him. He'd be damned if he was going down without a fight, but there was no chance of him getting back to the refill and supply camp with his 3DMG busted. They'd get him, eventually.

He sighed, letting his blades drop, and stared ahead of him, at nothing in particular.  
"I'm sorry, Marco." He said to the open air. "I couldn't kill off the Titans for you." He bent his head to face the ground. "I don't know if I've done enough to be proud of... I don't know if it was "the right choice"." He reflected, thinking about his lost friend's words that had never left him. That one conversation as they refilled their gas... it was no exageration to say it shaped his life. It gave him someone to fight for. A reason to slay every last only of the Titans... or at least have some significance.

Marco had died without anyone knowing, or seeing. His life and death had no real impact on humanity. He'd promised himself he was going to make sure his death did mean something. His death meant that he went on to join the Survey Corps- and it was within the Survey Corps he hoped to make a difference. So that Marco's death hadn't been in vain, and did mean something. So he carried on killing the Titans. Fighting in his name... or, at least, he had. It looked like that battle was over now. He was trapped on the ground, with useless gear. Awaiting an inevitable death. It wasn't a position that was new to him, but there was no Marco to zoom in and rescue him this time. No spare gear lying around to replace his own.

"I hope I made the right choice." He murmured even quieter. "But I thought it was "what must be done"." He again thought back to the things the freckled cadet had said to him... In fact, he found himself just thinking about him in general... Right from the beginning.

The first time he'd seen him (in training), he'd thought he was just an idiot. All his talk of offering his service to the king, and giving his body to the work of the military police- seriously?! He thought he was lying. No one actually believed all that patriotic rubbish the central government spat out at them- he was just looking for a cost spot in the interior, the same as he was. He just didn't have the gall to admit it... Or so he'd initially thought.

It turns out the Italian was genuine in his desire to help out the people and the greater good. Actual nobility. It was something so foreign to any of them none had believed it at first. But if there was one thing Marco wasn't, it was a lier. There wasn't a dishonest bone in him. He was genuine in everything he said and did... and perhaps that was what made the things he said all the more heartening. Whenever he said something to you, you knew he meant it. When he told you it was thanks to you they survived, you couldn't help but believe him.

He brightened up everyone with his boundless optimism, and always, somehow, knew what to say- even without realising it. Whenever he smiled (and he smiled an awful lot), it was nearly impossible not to smile back. He was just one of those people. He always brought out the best in others. He'd even brought out the best in him. Jean. The trainee whose only ambition was the cowardly, cosy interior. He accepted him, even though he down right boasted about abandoning them all for a safe life within the walls, like the selfish jerk he had been back them.

He remembered him saying once- on their first official mission, the first time he really took notice of the optimistic cadet- the reason he could jump was because he believed in him. He trusted his judgement when he gave the order- that was why he survived... and, though he never said it, when Marco gave the order to fire, not long after in the Titan overrun refill station... That was the reason he too could jump. That was the reason he could kill that Titan... because Marco had gave the order. Marco gave him the strength. He gave him the strength then, and he gives him the strength now... But now it was over. He'd failed him. No doubt he'd approve of his descicion to save his teammates, but he still couldn't help but feel he'd disappointed him.  
"I'm sorry, Marco." He muttered again. "I've failed you."

He recalled that half eaten body he'd seen lying on the ground. The smile permanently wiped from his usually bright face. The downcast, dull expression was so foreign on his face, he'd barely recognised the body as his... But he'd know that freckled raven haired anywhere. There was no denying that it was him- although, of course, he'd refused to believe it. Marco. Dead. The words were just too incompatible with each other... and yet they spoke the truth... and the truth was inescapable, no matter how much you wished it wasn't.

Not everyone got as lucky as Eren, regrowing limbs like a human cockroach. Surviving the Titans bite. Some people... they just died... Like him, now. He was going to die. As much as he'd like to avoid it- there was just no getting back to the camp without gas or a horse.

Thud.

He heard and felt the vibrations through the earth, and his jaw tightened. His hands gripped his blades with renewed determination. Yeah. He was doomed. But hell if he wasn't going down without a fight.


	2. Chapter 2

Never thought we'd meet again- snk short  
Chapter 2 - This is it

**Authors note: hey guys not got that much to say here but hears part 2 of my sisters birthday pressie hope you enjoy it please leave a review I LOVE getting them^^ next chapter up tommorow but that's it for now BYE!**

He eyes burned hatred at the inhuman beast in front of him, as he spun round to face it. He snarled, and cursed internally. It was a thirteen meter class- he stood no chance of reaching its neck! He had intended to charge straight at the beast- no fear- but something about it chilled him to the bone.

There was an almost... familiarity... about it... and aside from that, it was looking straight at him. But, worse wasthat it was walking far faster than a regular Titan. Great! Just his luck. An Aberrant. The sight of the giant racing towards him switched him to fight or flight, and despite his previous wishes, he found himself fleeing.

He desperately scanned the landscape in front of him. Cursing repeatedly when he saw there no cover. It was entirely open, with no place to hide. No way to escape. He could hear the ominous booming footsteps getting closer and closer. There was no way he could outrun it. However fast he was, this thing had a stride five times bigger than his- and with that dreaded speed of an Aberrant... (he already knew this, but it didn't make it any easier) he was dead.

His heart was racing faster and faster as the footsteps grew louder. A surge of adrenaline pumping his legs even faster, but-.

BANG!

He erratically skidded to a halt. Panting hard, and staring in horror. No way, he thought. He looked at the limb barrier ahead of him. The beast had blocked him! Preventing his escape with its arm... But... that was... He didn't have time to finish the thought, because a blur, out the corner of his eye, reminded him it had another arm. He leapt back into motion. Sprinting along the arm, to round it- even though, deep down, he knew it was no good. It's second hand moved to block off his exit, and slid towards him. In a last ditch attempt at freedom, he leapt. Spreading his arms, as he forced himself away from the ground with all the strength he had. To no avail.

Huge fingers curled round his waist, halting his leap for freedom. The shock and impact sent one of his swords spiralling from his grasp. The fingers had gripped him around his lower body. Trapping him... and confirming his death sentence. No, no, no, he couldn't be- he couldn't be about I die here!

The first few seconds, as he was lifted into the air, was the worst. He struggled. Trying to worm his way out of its grasp. Beating, pointlessly, at its closed fist. He was dead! He was going to be eaten! Oh god! He had never been more mindlessly terrified. But, as it raised him to chest level, and he turned to face his murderer, a cold, steely fury came over him. Stilling his fear. It wiped out all his terror, replacing it with burning hatred and anger. He became aware of the one remaining sword still held in his fist.

He glared at its stupid, ugly face. It was one of those sick, sardonic smiling ones. The ones that grinned as they devoured their friends whole, and continued to grin afterwards. The ones that laughed at them, even in death. Mocking their every move. He hated those ones- even more than the usual bog standard Titan. Because they were the ones that took pleasure in humanity's grief and terror. Well, he was not going to give it the satisfaction. He was going to hold his own, and defy it to the last!

He wasn't going to be afraid! He was going to show it the true strength of the humans it devoured. Even on the brink of death, humanity would refuse to give up- he was going to teach the beast that. He was going to defy the creature, with every last fibre of his being!

Then, the beast made a mistake. As it moved its hands together, in a cupping motion, it loosened its grip. Now was his chance! He might actually get away! He'd like to see this thing try and hold him without its hand. He arced his only sword above his head, and, with cry of fury, sliced it downwards. The blade never reached its wrist.

He gaped in horror, as the beast had caught the flat of his blade between its finger and thumb... No way... There was just no-. He was forced away from his thoughts and almost ripped out of its grip, which had reenclosed around him, as it pulled on the sword. He swore he was not letting go of his last weapon. He didn't care if all laws of physics went against him on this- he was not going to be left defenceless! The Titan pulled against his hold, attempting to drag the sword out of his grasp. The strain was showing on Jean's face. It was taking an unbelievable amount of effort not to let go. It felt like his arms were going to be ripped out their sockets! The pain was horrible. Then, finally... the blade went spinning from his hands.

There was no contest, really. The massive creature had the overpowered advantage. He followed the blade's progress as the spun and fell towards the ground.

Oh god... He was dead. But, then... he'd known that all along, hadn't he. He'd known from the moment the hiss stopped sounded from his 3DMG. He felt nothing. No fear. No fury- not even hatred- as he faced the hungry beast, again.

So this was it, he thought, neither upset nor angered by this fact... it just was. He closed his eyes. He didn't want to see the mouth open; the teeth reach for him; the tunnel of its throat speed past him... Maybe, if he was lucky, it'd kill him before it swallowed him. It'd be quicker than slowly burning to death in the acids of its stomach.

He felt strangely calm, as he accepted his death. The image of a smiling freckled cadet entered his mind...

If he was going to die, he was was dying with his name on his lips... and so he spoke the last word he'd ever speak.  
"Marco..." He muttered, contently... and he smiled, as he waited for his death to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Never thought we'd meet again- snk short  
Chapter 3 - What's going on?

**Authors note: hey guys next chapter as promised- left you with a bit of a cliff hanger but the last two are coming up tommorow hope you enjoy it please leave a review^^ until next time BYE!**

Silence. It envoloped him for a long time...

Then... Thud... A soft footstep drew his attention.

He snapped his eyes open. What? He thought confused. The sight that met his eyes confused him even more. The Titan wasn't even looking at him. It was just slowly walking away, with him still tightly held in its grasp. What the hell? Why wasn't it eating him?!

He waited... still nothing. It just held him, as it walked. Was it toying with him? Damn thing- taking away his weapons, trapping him, and now it was... what? What was it doing? He didn't have a clue?! He snarled, angrily. He didn't care if he was going to die- he wasn't going to be played with?!

"Hey! Just hurry up and eat me already, would you!" He yelled at it, defiantly. Not that that would do anything- the stupid mindless creatures didn't understand a word humans said (Captain Hanji's experiments had proved that). They couldn't communicate with them. They couldn't be reasoned with. He was just getting its attention. It's funny, really. All that trouble trying to stay alive, and now he's practically telling it to get a move on. Perhaps that was stupid, but he just wanted it to finish him already. Enough with the waiting! Enough toying with him!

His shout drew the beast's attention to him. That shocked him silent. What? It heard him? Why did it look at him like it understood what he was saying? It almost looked... confused? No- stupid idiot- the Titans didn't have any expressions. They didn't "look" anything. They didn't feel emotions... So why did it loosen its hold on him? It allowed him slight movement, but not enough to escape. He had no idea what to think now.

But... as the Titan strode on, he began to realise, the creature wasn't killing him... and seemed to have no intention in doing so. With that thought, came another. A Titan that ignored humans... he'd heard that before- that Titan turned out to be Eren. He remembered how the creature had pulled his sword out of his hands, and grabbed it with its thumb and forefinger. No regular, clumsy Titan would have the skill, nor the coordination, to do that... and the way it was sparing him now... He himself had seen the female Titan do the same to Armin, so... this was another human controlled Titan? It made sense, he guessed... but who? Who was it?

He didn't have the faintest idea. Obviously it was someone who knew him, otherwise they wouldn't have gone through all the trouble of saving him, but he didn't know who. He trusted everyone within the Survey Corps. He trusted all his fellow trainees that have joined them with him... Then again... he'd trusted Annie too.

He felt hot anger burn within him at he thought about the girl who'd turned out to be the female Titan. All those innocent people murdered... and for what? They still didn't know. She'd locked herself up in that crystal- safe from the questions they would've asked her, and the punishments she deserved. He hated her for that. Killing all those people, and then escaping justice. She could never pay for her crimes... All those people that died, and they found out nothing from her.

He had a suspicion it was her who'd killed him. That it was she who killed Marco. It had been Armin who'd first gave him the idea, initially, but he'd put it down to the head injury he'd just received... Over time, though, he found himself wondering... She had been awful quiet at the end of the Trost mission... and they'd found Marcos body later that day. He knew Armin had a good head on his shoulders. It was rare he said something without any reason behind it.. Plus, it was Marco's 3DMG she stole when killing Sawney and Bean. All of those things were enough to put together suspicions... suspicions that were never to be confirmed.

She could've gave him answers- he might've known how Marco died- but she didn't. She wrapped herself up in that stupid, unbreakable crystal, and now he'll never-!

He was broken out of his thought, as he realised he could hear another set of footsteps that wasn't synchronised with the movement of the Titan holding him. These footsteps were much faster. Another Titan. It was approaching them. Fast.

His Titan froze. He looked from it, to the other Titan, and back, confused. What did this mean for him?...And then he suddenly realised... Titans ate human controlled Titans. Like he'd watched happen to Eren's in his first transormation. This was not good. Plus- this Titan seemed to be in favour of him living, but he was pretty certain the other wasn't going to feel the same way. Definately not good.

As though it was thinking the same, his Titan tightened it grasp on him, and ran. The persuing Titan was quick. He couldn't tell if it was gaining... and then a third set of footsteps joined in. Closer this time. He swore silently. This Titan, whoever it was, couldn't outrun the others forever. Where was it going? Why not turn and fight?!

He looked behind him, to view the ground they were racing towards. He spotted a familiar set up. Temporary towers, to give height advantage with the 3DMG, and let the lookouts see further. A collection of tethered horses, an extensive row of supply carriages next to them. People wandered about- each sporting a forest green cape.

The supply camp.

The recently transferred members of the Survey Corps nearly always stuck together- and whilst Eren wasn't allowed out of the Captain's sight, Armin and Mikasa were free to wander the camp with their fellows. Currently the group consisted of Connie, Christa, Armin and Mikasa. Ymir was on lookout, Reiner and Bertoldt were assisting managing stocks, Sasha was attempting to steal extra food, and Jean... well, he hadn't returned from his scouting mission yet... and that worried them.

After all they'd lost- first, many of their fellow trainees were slaughtered in their first mission. Then, when they thought they were all going to make it, Marco died. Suddenly and unexpectedly. Then Annie turned out to be a traitor... No one said it out loud, but none of them wanted to lose anyone else. Even if Jean had been rather obnoxious at first, he'd somewhat befriended them over the years... and he'd almost become a new person since Marco's death (he'd been hit the hardest out of all of them by that). They didn't want to see him die too.

They weren't doing anything in particular. Connie was chatting up Christa, whilst Armin and Mikasa just walked, enjoyed their break. They wandered past the camp border, when a shout caught their attention.  
"Titans! Two thirteen meter classes and a ten meter class! One of the thirteen meters advancing slightly ahead of the others!" Ymir called. They turned, and spotted them in the distance. Two Titans (one slightly smaller), following another. The one at the front held its arms in an awkward way. Mikasa was about to launch herself off the ground, but Ymir shouted out something which made them all freeze.

She had a telescope to her eye, and had spotted something.  
"The Titan at the head looks like its holding something... Jean?!" She yelled, incredulously.  
"What?! Jean?" Connie repeated, confused. The Titans were closing rapidly now, and they could all just about make out the way the front one was clutching something with both hands. Mikasa leapt from the ground, a rush of gas sending her flying towards the Titans. Four member of the watch guard went with her- speeding towards the approaching Titans.  
"What's one of those Titans doing with Jean?!" Connie yelled.  
"Do you think he's okay?" Christa asked concerned, looking at Armin. He just watched the approaching giants, critically.

That Titan, he thought, looking at the front one... It's almost as though it wants to protect Jean... It sounds like a long shot, but, its not eaten him... and the way its holding him like that... But if its that intelligent, and the other Titans are going after it. That'd mean its a...

The Titans grew alarmingly close. None knew what to do with the front one, for fear of injuring Jean, but the chasing Titans soon dealt with that for them. The ten meter threw itself at the taller Titan, forcing it to the ground.

Everyone watched in shock and amazement, as the Titan held up its arms as it fell. Keeping Jean as far away from the impact, and the attacking Titan as possible. Not only that, though, the way it was holding him as it fell... There could be no doubt. The Titan was cushioning him from the fall. Protecting him.

"Jean!" Armin yelled, as he shot his grappling hooks ahead of him. Connie and Christa following behind.

As the others flew towards the fallen Titan, Mikasa took out the ten meter class in a single fluid strike, from the bottom to the top of the neck. Momentum making her land just ahead of the cupped hands of the Titan that held Jean. The watch guard were just finishing off the other thirteen meter class.

The three other new cadets arrived nearby.  
"Jean. Are you alright?" Armin asked him. He was just sat, shell shocked, in the hands of the Titan. Staring at it in disbelief. None of them could believe it either. A Titan had just saved Jean's life. Armin looked up at its steaming body.  
"It's a -"He began.  
"Its another Titan shifter." Mikasa finished.  
"Huh?" Christa whispered.  
"What what do you mean another Titan shifter?!" Connie shouted. Christa launched herself up towards the motionless Titan, to the back of its neck. "Oy, Christa! Get away from it!" Connie shouted at her.  
"There's someone here!" She called back down.

"Huh?" Jean finally got up from the Titan's saviour hands. Running up along its arm, to where Christa was tugging someone with dark black hair out of the carcass. He wanted to know- no... he had to know, who it was. The person that had saved his life.

He reached forwards to grasp his shoulder (for it was clear from both the Titan and the body it was a male). Pulling back the shoulder twisted the body to one side, snapping the tendons and muscle that attatched him to the creature... The strips of red fell back from his face... and Jean froze in shock.

His mind just stopped working. He didn't know what to think, or feel... he was just numb with disbelief. He couldn't believe it. The freckle spotted cheeks. Dark, raven hair... It was him.

He stirred, and his eyes slowly forced their way open. Jean's breath caught in his throat. He was alive... A soft smile spread across the freckled's face as he caught sight of him.  
"Jean." He muttered, contently... and Jean just didn't know what to say. With that word, his knees buckled. He had to remind himself to breathe. The hand that held his friend up shook, and held onto him- tight- as though fearing her vanish if he relaxed his grip for even a second. He just couldn't believe it.

He let himself fall, and rest on top of him. The stress and relief of the previous events and recent discovery overwhelmed him. He tried to keep himself together, but his eyes still shone a little.

He slid his arm to hook round his side. That shouldn't even be there... all of that side had been completely gone. Eaten. But he really didn't care about how it had grown back, or how he'd survived.

He felt the rhythmic thumping of a heartbeat beneath his head, as he held him a little closer.

The Titan was Marco.

Marco was still alive.


	4. Chapter 4

div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Never thought we'd meet again- snk short/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Chapter 4 - Explanations/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"They all agreed they needed to alert their superiors. This was big. Another Titan shifter- more than that, one that will work with them to aid humanity... It was something the Commander had to know. It was their duty as soldiers to inform them... but, they also agreed, by unvoiced consentment, that they needed to find things out for themselves first. They needed the time with their found friend before the authorities made it hard to see him, like Eren. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"So it was that all the members of the 104th trainee squad joined together once again- bar Eren, as they couldn't keep this secret if he was going to be there. He'd be accompanied by at least one member of the Survey Corps or more likely Heichou himself- and whilst they might admire the great Captain Levi, even trust him a little, they couldn't be sure what he'd do. Besides, it was personal- and just going to get Eren, even if they did invent a foolproof excuse, would draw attention to them. So it was just the ten of them (Annie wasn't spoken of). /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"They were sat in a secluded part of camp by the supply carriages. It was getting dark, but they didn't want to draw attention to their position with a fire. Besides, the dark was good. The Titans went more dormant at night so there was less chance of interruptions. They'd already had the cheerful reintroductions, although they were still all strigglin to believe it. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"They just sat making small talk for a while- every minute or so the fact that they were so happy and amazed to see him would slip into the conversation./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" "So Marco..." Reiner began, after a slight pause had overcome the group. "How did you survive? I'm sure were all curious to know." There it was. The question they were so desperate to have answered, but kept tactfully silent about. Jean tensed angrily ready to spring to his defence. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""It's okay." Marco's voice stopped his protests before they were even voiced. Jean looked at him, he didn't even seem bothered by the question. He smiled at him to let him know everything was okay, and Jean felt himself relax. He didn't even realise he was smiling back, but he did always say it was near impossible not to return a smile to their freckled friend. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"He still found it hard to believe... After so long, could their prayers really have been answered? Or was this all just a dream?... That smile seemed too perfect for the world of the living./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" "Well, as for how I got here, I've been following you guys, but guess I should start with how I nearly died." He told them./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" "Nearly died?" Connie muttered, only to be beaten into silence by Sasha, before she returned to her stolen bread- woe betide anyone who asked her to share some (after that first day of training, and what offering to share resulted in, she savagely protected her food- although she was always happy to accept, and beg for, extra)./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" "Yeah. Well, back in the mission to seal Trost, I was catching my breath in a gap between two houses. Then, I heard footsteps walking along the street nearby. I looked to see who it was, and saw Annie." All of them tensed at her name, and a sudden suspicion gripped them. "I was going to go up to her and see if we could team up, to go take down a few Titans together, when I heard her muttering to herself... "The Titans that are left aren't going to be enough" she said. I couldn't make sense of it. I was about to ask her what she meant, when she said "We need more." Then she moved her hand a little in an awkward way. I saw blood splurt out from her fingers, and then, right before my eyes, she transformed into a Titan."/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Only a five meter class so she couldn't be seen from across the rooftops, but, as I watched, she opened her mouth like a snake's. Unnaturally wide. I felt some kind of vibrations coming from her, so I guess it was some kind of call." They recalled how at some point in the missionfive thirteen meter classes as unexpectedly come through the hole in the wall. Now they knew where tet came from. "I don't know what it did, but when she stopped, she turned round and spotted me. I tried to run, but I was so shocked... She leapt forwards, and..." He grimaced, and clutched his right side a little. "It hurt." He said, and Jean cursed her name wih renewed hatred. No amount of profanity was strong enough for her for doing that to him. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""For a while I blacked out with pain, and then, next thing I know, I must've knocked against the side of a wagon or something, because I jolted awake... When I fully came to my senses, I was a Titan." /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Some took this as a stopping point, and started asking questions./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""So it was Annie..." Armin muttered- of course, he'd had his suspicions but he'd hoped he was wrong./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" "Why would she do that?!" Connie said, angrily. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""She was disposing of the evidence." Ymir informed, casually. "She couldn't have Marco going telling anyone about her, could she." Bertoldt placed a hand to his head./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""I still can't believe that Annie..." He trailed off. They'd lived at the same village together, so the shock had been hardest with both him and Reiner. Reiner was sat, silently assessing the story in his own mind. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""That Bitch." Jean snarled, absolutely furious. His hands were shaking, as his nails dug into the ground. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"He froze in shock, as someone else's hand rested on top of his. He looked, startled, to see Marco smiling reassuringly at him. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Its alright." He told him. "I'm still alive, right." His smile grew. Jean looked down... maybe... but that didn't excuse what she'd done. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Yeah." He muttered. He couldn't help but be amazed at his friend. How could he be willing to let that go? She'd tried to murder him, and yet he made out like it wasn't a big deal. He wasn't going to forgive the Bitch for doing that, though... But, for Marco, he let the subject drop for now. He felt Marco's hand tighten around his own, and took comfort from it./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"The others just let them talk. Jean had been hit the most by Marco's death, and was closer to the Italian than the others were, so they stayed quiet. Christa holding back a soft sigh of happiness as she watched them./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" "But how come." Mikasa's voice turned everybody's heads towards her- she had that effect when she spoke. "Every time Eren has transformed, or any other Titan shifter, there's normally been a bolt of energy, or a rush of air. Surely the clean up teams would've reported something." Marco looked surprised. This was news to him./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" "Um... I don't know. I've always just been quiet when I transformed." He told them./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" "So, then. How did no one notice you as a Titan?" Christa asked, innocently./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" "Well, when I realised what I was I panicked a little." He admitted, putting an embarrassed hand to the back of his head. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""So you were aware of yourself, and you were doing." Mikasa spoke again. Marco frowned a little- then again, they supposed, he probably didn't know any different./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" "Yeah..." He said, an unspoken "What do you mean by that?" clear in his words. Mikasa didn't respond to it, but rather nodded. Accepting the new information, and looking down, deep in thought. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Marco obviously decided to let it go, and went back to the story. "Somehow, I guess, my panic released me, or something, because I managed to pull my way out of it. I went and hid in an empty house for a bit to me a while to decide what to do next. I couldn't go back to the army- not if they thought I was dead... and I didn't want to know what would've happened if they found out the whole Titan thing." He glanced at Jean. "As much as I wanted to go back to you guys, I thought it'd be safer for all of us if I stayed away." /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Jean couldn't meet his eye. He'd been wondering why he'd stayed away, if he'd been alive all this time... and he understood why he did it, but... What he would've given for even a glimpse of the freckled cadet. He wished things could've been different. He wished he could've known he was alright... Still, like he said, he was here now, so that had to count for something. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""So, even though it was hard, I travelled to the edge of the wall. Started worked in the fields like the washouts from training. To them I was just another refugee, but they were ever so nice. A little down perhaps, but it was fun cheering them all up." He smiled. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""I bet you made lots of new friends there, huh Marco." Christa said ,happily. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""I bet the food was terrible!" Sasha yelled, looking horrified at the very thought of it./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" "Shut up, Sasha! Not everyone only thinks about food like you do!" Connie scolded her,she replied with something, but Jean had stopped listening. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"As they argued, Marco slowly slid his gaze sidewards to meet Jean's. They shared a warm smile together- a silent "it's so good to see you again" expressed, so strongly, in a way words couldn't convey. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"They looked back at the arguing Connie and Sasha- Christa trying to break them up, and Ymir smirked from the sidelines. Reiner sat in the background, with Bertoldt wondering if he should do something. Armin about to get the conversation back on track, whilst Mikasa looked with disdain on the whole thing as though it was below her. Some things never changed, they thought. If Eren were here he'd probably be striking up an argument with Jean. Marco breaking them up, just like in old times./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" Surely enough, the ever reliable Armin got them back on track./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" "So what're you doing outside the walls?" He asked Marco. The others stopped in whatever they were doing to listen, curiously, to the answer./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" "Well, when I heard there was going to be an expedition, I went up to see. I knew Eren would be there, at least- Mikasa and Armin too- so I thought I might watch you guys. Wave you off, and wish you luck, even if you didn't know I was there. I didn't manage to travel in time to wave you off, but I managed to catch you returning... and when I saw that all of you had joined the Survey Corps." His eyes made another, almost unnoticeable, flick to Jean. "I decided to stay closer- keep an ear and an eye out for when you went on another expedition. So when this one came up, I managed to sneak out with you." He said. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Bertoldt looked shocked. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""How did you do that? The walls are under twenty four hour guard, especially the gates." He pointed out. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Well, I guess things were a little slacker at night, with the Titans being less active... and they were designed to keep Titans out, not people in. The gate was left a crack open at the bottom, so I managed to crawl underneath." He explained. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Damn guards, slacking on the job." Reiner muttered./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" "It wasn't enough to let any Titans in." Marco reassured him. "Just enough for me to escape..."/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Anyway, I followed you guys- and when I saw Jean leaving on a scouting mission, I just had to see how he was doing. I told you you were a great leader." He smiled at Jean as he recalled how he'd handled the others in his team. He wasn't in command of any of them, but he took control when things got rough. Jean turned away- still not quite used to praise, and aware that the others were watching. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Marco returned to the story. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Then when you ran into that Titan, and ran out of gas, I waited by you to see if the others came back... and when they didn't, I had to do something." /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""So you carried him back." Armin finished. Marco smiled, and nodded a confirmation at the blond./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" "Well, now we know what happened on Jean's mission." Ymir noted casually, stretching her arms out behind her as she leant on one of the carts in a row behind them. Mikasa looked up at the darkened sky. Dusk was upon them. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Its getting dark." She pointed out. "We need to be getting back to out our tents." She told them. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Jean felt panic rush through him. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Oy, then what are we supposed to do with Marco?!" He demanded. She looked at Jean hard in the eyes./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" "We have to take him to the Commander." She said, forcefully. What? Jean thought- a quick glance to Marco confirmed it. He didn't want to go to the Commander. Jean's resolve hardened. Then he wouldn't./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" "What the hell, Mikasa!" He yelled. "Are you just going to turn him in to be experimented on?!" He accused. The formidable look in her eyes hardened even further. Uncompromising./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" "I had to trust Eren to the Commander." She told him. "You need to do the same." She said, pitilessly. Jean froze. He couldn't think of anything to argue with that... But, he just couldn't! She kept her hard gaze trained on him. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Um.. Mikasa?" Marco addressed her. She softened her gaze ever so slightly, as she turned to him./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" "Could I at least have one more night?" He requested. Jean looked at him in amazement- he was actually going along with this?! Marco sent him a look. "Its okay" it said... but he still didn't like it. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"She considered it for a long time, before nodding. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""You can sleep out here, where no one will find you." She said, turning and walking away to her tent. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Hey! Mikasa!" Armin protested, as he got up to go after her./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" "I'm staying with him." Jean said. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Huh? Jean?" Armin muttered, stopping and turning back to face him. Jean looked at him, hopefully. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Look, the least you can do after I let Eren be somewhere else, for taking down the female Titan, is think of a way to return the favour." He said, pleadingly looking to Armin. The blond nodded, determinedly./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" "Alright. "I'll think of something." He promised, chasing off after Mikasa. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Well this has certainly been entertaining." Ymir drawled, a little arrogantly. "But... I really must be getting to my beauty sleep." She announced, standing and walking off. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""I think that goes for all of us." Reiner said, also standing. Bertoldt nodded, and looked at the the freckled cadet./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" "Good to see you again Marco." He smiled. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""You too." Marco grinned back. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Christa hugged the Italian goodnight. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Make sure you have nice sweet dreams." She told him. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""I will, Christa." He promised. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Yeah, try not to let any Titans get ya." Connie said./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" "I'm hungry." Sasha announced, as she got up. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Wha-. Seriously?! Why does everything with you have to be about food?!" Connie groaned at her, as they walked off. Soon all they saw was Christa giving a little wave, before she too headed for the tents. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"They both relaxed a little. It was just them now./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" "You didn't have to do that Jean." Marco told him, knowing it would be pointless to try and change his mind. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Ahh, its not a big deal." He brushed the comment off. "Besides, I could do with a night under the stars." He said, leaning back and folding his arms under his head./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" Marco smiled, and lay back beside him, sighing softly./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" "You know... I never thought we'd ever meet again." Marco said. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Well, don't worry, I don't plan on going anywhere." Jean promised. Marco hummed quietly in reply... /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""... Its so weird seeing you like this." Jean muttered. "Its like you're back from the dead." Marco smiled, and reached down. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Would a ghost be able to hold your hand like that?" He pointed out, wrapping his hand round his./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" "No... Suppose not." Jean grinned, rolling onto his side to face him. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Its good to see you Marco." He said, sincerely. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""I missed you too Jean." He smiled. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Jean's eyes widened then relaxed as he heard that comment. He almost chuckled slightly. That black haired Italian knew him better than he knew himself. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"He held his hand that little bit tighter, as they lay beneath the stars./div 


	5. Chapter 5

div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Never thought we'd meet again- snk short/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Epilogue - I'll be there/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Jean stirred, feeling a lot more content than he had in a long time. It was as though some big hole in his life had finally been patched up. He couldn't stop a slow smile spreading across his face. Marco... he thought. He forced his eyes open... but found them met with nothing but earth. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"What? He thought. He flicked his eyes up and down, there was nothing there. Perhaps he'd rolled over in his sleep? Slowly, he pushed himself into seated position, and looked around... Nothing. Just bare ground, with tufts of dull grass sticking up here and there. A row of carriages by his feet./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" Where...?/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" "Marco...?" He muttered, barely audible. Where was he? He'd been right here... Hadn't he?... He had been there... right? He felt slow despair, and crushing grief take over his heart. No. It couldn't have been. He tried not to let a sob break his posture, as the slow realisation came over him... /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"It was just a dream. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"He squeezed his eyes tight closed. Damn it! He cursed, slamming a fist into the ground. It was just too cruel! Taunting him with his dead friend's body, in the untouchable reality of his dreams./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" He remembered the last image he'd seen in the dream... The picture of the freckled cadet sleeping, softly, beside him. Alive... Well. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"He growled in anguish, and slammed his palm onto the ground again. A crackle, as his hand hit something, startled him out of his grief. What?... He looked down. A piece of parchment had been tucked underneath him. Folded in half. Where had that come from? He thought, picking it up, and unfolding it to reveal the words written within. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Hey Jean./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" I'm sorry. I don't want to be trapped by the Commanders, and live like a dangerous animal. I've not left you, but I'm going to be keeping my distance./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" I'm glad we got to see each other again, if only for one night. But I have to stay away, at least, for now. Its not as if I won't be there when you need me. If you ever find yourself in trouble- whistle, and I'll come running./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Don't be disheartened that I have to stay away. I know you're strong enough to carry on, and make the right choices without me. As I keep telling you, you're a great leader, Jean, and you're going to make a great difference some day. I know it. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"This isn't a goodbye letter. I'll always be there when you need me, and until then I'll be watching. But, I thought I'd write this just to remind you it wasn't all a dream, and to be happy. I'm still here, and I'll be here as long as you need me. Remember, I'm just a whistle away./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" Marco /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"He froze in disbelief, as he finished the letter... It wasn't all a dream. Marco really was... /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"He looked up at the landscape stretching away from camp. There, on the not too distant hill, partially hidden by a small clump of trees, was a freckled, smiling Titan. Jean went still, as he spotted it. Then relaxed. He was happy... and so long as he was happy, then so was he. A content smile spread across his face. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"He saw the Titan raised a hand in farewell. He had no idea if he could see him from this distance, but Jean raised one too. Then, he watched, as, slowly... the Titan turned and walked away. He might be keeping his distance... but he was still there. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Until we meet again..." He thought, as the figure slowly diminished. "...Marco." He finished, watching the sun lighten the morning sky. Slowly replacing the dark of night, with the bright radiance of daylight. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"The Titan looked back one last time. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Until we meet again... Jean."/div 


End file.
